For the Sake of Love
by Bespectacled BriarRose
Summary: Thor is usually the one saving people. Now it's Jane's turn. JanexThor with minor Clintasha and violent Loki. Mild trigger for rape; rated M just to be safe.


**Thor**

Thor rolled over on the bed and opened his eyes a fraction. He saw Jane fumbling around in the dark, pulling on random clothes from the floor. His arms felt empty without her, and his chest began to ache. This wasn't the first time that she had run from their bed in the dead of night. He heard her stumble and fought the urge to get up and help her. He closed his eyes fully and rolled back over.

He held his breath as she leaned over him, pressed her soft lips to his forehead, and whispered, "Goodbye." He felt her leave the room and heard the front door to their small, two-bedroom house close. He let a single tear roll down his cheek as he swung his feet over the side of the bed. He didn't notice the crumpled piece of paper that fell to the floor as he threw back the covers. Thor rubbed a hand over his eyes and got up to find something to numb the pain of Jane sneaking away from him. Didn't she love him anymore?

**Jane**

Jane pulled her sweater tighter around her body as she crept through the streets from the bus stop that had taken her away from Thor. She blinked back tears as she thought of the way he had looked before she left. His face had been twisted, like he was having a bad dream. It had taken all of Jane's self control not to crawl back into the bed with him, to just stay there and love him forever. But she had to do this. She shook her head, pulled her sweater tighter around her shaking body, and walked up the stairs to the dark house. Jane raised her hand to knock; the dark wood doors loomed over her. She ran a shaking hand through her light brown hair and held her breath. The door creaked inwards to reveal a tall, thin man with rakish black hair and piercing green eyes.

"Hello, my kitten," purred Loki as he grabbed Jane's hand and dragged her into the house. A sob broke free from her lips as the door closed behind her.

**Thor**

The bedroom door was shoved open as Thor returned from the kitchen with the bottle of vodka Natasha had brought him from Russia after her last mission there. Her voice echoed in his mind as she warned him about the high proof of the alcohol she drank like water. The phone next to the bed rang and Thor fumbled for it, not looking before picking up.

"Hello?" he grunted as he swigged the vodka straight from the bottle. The burn in his throat began to numb the pain.

"Thor? You alright?" Natasha's voice crackled through the phone. "Jane told me to call you tonight."

Thor sat bolt upright in the bed, the vodka sloshing around in the bottle. "Do you know where she is? Is she alright?" He swallowed before asking the question that was burning a hole in the pit of his stomach. "Is-is she leaving me?"

"Thor, what happened? I don't know what's going on. And don't drink the whole bottle of vodka. I can hear it sloshing." Natasha kept talking as Thor leaned back on the bed. He felt a piece of paper crunch under his arm, and he shot bolt upright again. "Did you just spill that vodka? I will personally kill you if you did. Do you know how hard it was to get that through customs?"

"Natasha, I found something, hang on a second," he said as he held the phone to his ear with his shoulder, put the vodka down, and smoothed the paper over his pajama-clad knees. It was a page from Jane's diary, dated a few weeks prior.

_5/23/13_

_God, that was terrifying. But I have to keep going. I have to keep going to protect Thor. Loki promised that he wouldn't hurt any of them if I keep coming. I hate this. But I have to go. God, I must be crazy. I must be so fucking crazy. But I have to protect him from the nightmares. He's woken up screaming so many times, and I can't take it anymore. I can't watch him hurt anymore. And Loki swore that he'd stop them if I kept going. He said he'd stop Eric's and Clint's, too. I know Natasha can't stand Clint's nightmares any more than I can stand Thor's. I want to tell him, but I can't. He won't understand; he wouldn't let me go. Gods, this is bad. Odin, Heimdall, Sif, Frigga; anyone who's fucking listening, just please. Please keep Thor safe._

"N-Natasha, call everyone. I know where she is. 1313 Allan Avenue. Be there fast, don't go in without me," growled Thor as he summoned Mjolnir to him.

"Got it." The line clicked as armor began to spread across Thor's body. He ran down the stairs with the page from her diary crumpled in his hand. He ran out the door and took off towards the house where he knew his brother was living.

**Jane**

Jane screamed as Loki grinned down at her. "Keep screaming, kitten," he purred. "Did I ever mention to you how much I _hate_ cats?" He thrust his hips forward harder and she screamed again, tears leaking from her clouded brown eyes. He grabbed her chin and thrust harder. Each time, Jane let loose a strangled half-sob, half-scream, and Loki kept laughing.

"You just wait," Jane ground out in between sobs. "He's going to save me."

Loki threw his head back and laughed. "He hasn't yet, kitten. What makes you think he will now?" Suddenly, the door burst inwards, and something collided with Loki, pushing him away from Jane. A pair of soft hands worked at the knots holding Jane to the bed, and she looked up to see Natasha's flaming hair.

"N-Nat," choked Jane, sobs rising in her throat. "I- don't let him see me. Not like this." Natasha nodded before turning and ripping the cape from Thor's shoulders as Steve kept him from killing Loki right then and there. Natasha wrapped the red fabric around Jane's battered body and Clint came and gathered her into his arms. Jane curled herself into Clint's chest as Sif, Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral burst through the door. Moments later, the four Asgardians disappeared with Loki in tow. Clint and Natasha hustled Jane out of the house and into their Jeep.

"Don't let him see her like this," Natasha commanded as Bruce and Steve climbed into the backseat along with Natasha and Jane. She touched a hand to her ear and spoke into her comm. "Tony, take Thor back to the Tower. We'll meet you there."

"Jane, you have to let me help you," murmured Bruce as he pulled on a new shirt, the other one having torn when he barged through the door as the Hulk. She shook her head and curled into Natasha, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Jane, sweetie, let Bruce help you," said Natasha as they neared the Tower. "Clint, how long until we get there?"

"Now." He stopped the car and came to the back to carry Jane. She let him carry her up to Bruce's lab. Pepper had a doctor waiting in the room, and Thor was over in the corner. Jane cowered into Clint's chest and whimpered.

"Thor, she doesn't want you to see her like this," said Natasha, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder. He shook her off and walked out the door, but not before Jane saw the tear tracks that made their way down his cheeks.

**Natasha**

"Thor?" asked Natasha, walking up behind him at the bar. The blonde had a mostly-empty bottle of scotch in his hand, and he was crying. "Thor, she's alright."

The blonde turned to Natasha with dull eyes and a tear-streaked face. "Thank Odin. Natasha, why won't she talk to me?" The large man slammed his head down on the bar and groaned. "I love her. Does she not know that nothing in any of the nine realms could change that?"

"I'm sure she does," Natasha replied, putting a soothing hand on Thor's shoulder.

He rolled his head to look at the redheaded assassin. "She did this for you, too. Just so you know." Natasha stopped and stared at Thor, incredulity in her eyes. "She did. I found a page from her diary. She did this so Loki would stop the nightmares he was causing Eric, Clint, and myself. I just wish she would have told us." Natasha stood up and ran to where Jane was being checked over by a doctor. Clint and Steve stood outside the door shoulders rigid.

"Clint, I have to see her." He shook his head. "Clint, please. She did this to help you, too." The blond archer raised an eyebrow. "Just let me see her. Please." He finally gave in to his normally terrifying wife and stood aside. "Steve, you might want to call Darcy," Natasha mentioned before she walked through the door. Jane was curled into Pepper's side, asleep, as the doctor spoke in low tones to Bruce.

"Nat, what is it?" Pepper asked as Natasha came and gathered Jane into a hug. The brunette's eyes fluttered open and she looked in shock at the redhead who was currently squeezing the life out of her.

"Natasha? I can't breathe," Jane managed to say. Natasha released her immediately.

"Thank you so much, Jane. I'm in your debt." Pepper and Bruce both looked at Natasha like she was crazy.

"You would have done it for me," Jane replied.

"Will you talk to Thor now?"

**Jane**

Jane closed her eyes, pain washing through her system as Natasha asked her to talk to Thor. "He'll hate me," she whispered as she let her hair fall in front of her face. The ex-Russian shook her head, hair flying.

"Go talk to him, or so help me I will bring Darcy and Frigga in here." One look at Natasha's face showed Jane that the woman was serious. Though how she would get Frigga to come to Earth was beyond her.

"Okay, okay." Natasha helped Jane to stand and walk out of the medlab and to the elevator. "Does he hate me?" Jane whispered, eyes down.

"Never." Jane looked up to see Thor standing by the open elevator doors. She could see the tear tracks that made their way down his face and the dullness of his blue eyes. "I could never hate you, Jane Felicity Foster." He came forward and swept her up into his arms as she sobbed into his chest.

**Natasha**

Natasha looked on at the couple with a smile on her face. She felt Clint come up behind her, and she leaned back into his chest. "You okay, Tasha? What's on your mind?"

"Yeah, I'm good. And I think I've found a new recruit, too."

_A/N - Hello readers! Sorry for the dark tones! This was originally supposed to be a songfic for _The Diary of Jane_ by Breaking Benjamin, but I couldn't get it to really fit, and this is what happened. This is my first published fic, so let me know what you think! I do not own _Thor_, _The Avengers_, or anything familiar. Reviews are appreciated. _

_XOXO- Rose_


End file.
